1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to styryl and butadienyl dyes and, more particularly, the invention relates to water-soluble styryl and butadienyl dyes suitably used as filter dyes or antihalation dyes for photographic materials. The invention further relates to a process of producing these styryl and butadienyl dyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water-soluble styryl and butadienyl dyes for use as photographic dyes are described in, for example, the specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,384,487 and 3,423,207. These known dyes have a sulfo group on the heterocyclic ring containing a quaternary ammonium atom but these known dyes are still insufficient in properties required in photography, such as, solubility, decolorizability, and photographic property.